


Jim's Sick Vulcans

by yaoichan12



Series: Grayson and Co. [11]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Grayson have caught chickenpox and Jim needs to take care of his Vulcans and make sure they don't itch their green spots.  Spock is stubborn and insists that he isn't sick. Amanda and Sarek have to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim's Sick Vulcans

               Jim woke up to the feeling of his bond-mate, Spock, lightly kissing his cheek.  He fluttered his eyes open and looked up at those brown eyes he loves and smiled.

               “Morning,” Jim greeted him, stretching his arms above his head. “What time is it?”

               “It is 6:12,” Spock replied, leaning down again and kissing Jim’s lips.

               “It’s too early, come back and lay down with me or on me,” Jim grinned.

               “That is quite tempting, ashayam.  However, my father is needed at an early council meeting and there are several experiments that I need to check on so I must take my leave now.”

               Jim pouted, “Alright.  I’ll see you later today then for lunch.”

               Spock nodded and kissed his bond-mate again before getting up and heading out their bedroom door, but not before Jim saw him scratch at his side. Jim just shrugged and ignored it before turning over and burying his face into Spock’s pillow and shutting his eyes to get at least another hour of sleep.

* * *

               The next time he woke up it was to his four-year old son laying on top of him and what felt like the sehlat, Max, climbing onto the bed as well.  Jim opened his eyes and saw his son had his chin propped up on Jim’s chest and staring back at him with big blue eyes.

               “Hey, buddy,” Jim said, wrapping his arms around him.

               “Where’s dad?” Grayson asked.

               “He and grandpa went in early work.”

               “Why?”

               “Because.”

               “Because why?”

               Jim laughed and picked his son up and held him over his head.  Grayson giggled and Jim brought him down to blow a raspberry on his cheek.  He then glanced to the chronometer on the bedside table and saw it read: 7:26.

               “It’s time to get up now, Grayson,” Jim said, putting his son down on the bed and sitting up and getting out of bed.  He reached over and scratched the top of Max’s head who was lounged across the foot of the bed.

               “Why?”

               Jim smiled, _I will love when he’s done with the constant questions._  “Do you want to go to your pre-school today?”

               Grayson smiled bit and nodded, “Yes! School!” He jumped off the bed and then ran out of the room to his.  Jim followed after and when he got to the room he saw Grayson inside, going through his little dresser for his clothes and also scratching at his stomach.

               “Hold up there, Grayson. Let me do that, okay?” Jim said, going over and kneeling down to sort through the clothes that Grayson had pulled out.  “Do you want to wear these pants?”

               “Uh-huh.”

               Jim through the pants onto the messy bed behind him.

               “What shirt do you want to wear today? The dino one or the…” “Dinosaur!” Grayson interrupted.  Jim smiled again and nodded and stood back up and place the shirt on the bed with the pants. _Of course, why did I even ask?_  Jim also grabbed his son’s underwear from the top drawer and placed it with the other clothes.  He then walked into the attached bathroom, Grayson following after him and tapped the sonic shower on.

               “Take a quick sonic shower, get dressed and then come downstairs, okie dokie?”

               “Okie dokie!”

* * *

               Jim needed to get dressed himself, but he wanted to get Grayson’s breakfast started before he did.  Downstairs in the kitchen, Jim found Amanda already there and sipping at a cup of tea.

               “Good morning, Jim,” she said, smiling.

               “Morning.  How long have you been awake?”

               “Sarek tried being quiet getting ready this morning but it didn’t work so I’ve been up since about 6.”

               “I think I would’ve slept through Spock leaving if he hadn’t have decided to kiss me awake.”

               Amanda grinned, “Sarek does that some mornings but usually if its really early we won’t.”

               Jim smiled and walked to the fridge and opened it, looking to see what he could make for Grayson.  He was lost in thought and didn’t hear the little feet quickly fun into the kitchen behind him.  He did hear his mother-in-law laugh out and say “Grayson Christopher, why are naked?”

               Jim quickly turned around and saw that his son, was indeed, buck naked in the kitchen.

               “I got gween spots on my thing!” Grayson exclaimed pointing down to himself.

               Jim looked at his son and saw that he did have green spots all over his body.  _What in the world?_ He walked over and knelt down and poked at a spot on Grayson’s chest.

               “And they itch too, daddy,” Grayson said, itching at his sides.  Jim looked to Amanda who walked over and looked at her grandson.

               “I think he has chickenpox, Jim,” She said.

               “How did he get chickenpox?”

               “What’s chickenpox? We don’t have any chickens,” Grayson said, still itching.

               “Maybe a human kid at the school?” Amanda asked.                                           

               “Wouldn’t they have notified us about it though?” Jim questioned back.

               “I’ll go and make a call and you should call Leonard to get some medicine,” Amanda said, leaving the room.

               Jim looked back to his son and then remember he saw Spock itch himself before leaving this morning. _Hey! Come home now!_ Jim fussed through their bond.

               _I cannot.  I am in the middle of an important experiment. What is wrong?_ Spock replied.

               _Amanda and I think Grayson has the chickenpox and I think you do, too._

               _Negative.  Vulcans do not contract the disease caused by the varicella-zoster virus._

_Humans do and you ARE half human, Spock._

_Negative, I am not sick. I must focus on my experiment now, Jim._

_Spock…..Spock!_  Jim groaned, realizing that his stubborn husband had blocked their bond.

               “Daddy, why are there gween spots on me?” Grayson tugged on his shirt, looking up at him and asked.  Jim looked down and saw that a couple spots had appeared on his face.

               "It’s the chickenpox, baby.  Come one lets go get some clothes on your naked butt.”

               Grayson giggle and then took off running back to his room.

* * *

               Jim put a clean pair of pajamas on his son then put him into his bed and told him to stay put and rest while Jim called Uncle Bones.  Bones said that he would be there as soon as he could with some medicine for Grayson and Spock.  He then went into Sarek’s study where Amanda was.

               “Can you tell Sarek to bring Spock home?  By force if necessary,” Jim told her. “I saw him scratch at his side this morning and when I asked him to come home he said no and is now blocking me.”

               Amanda sighed and nodded.  She tapped at the computer terminal screen.

               _Honey_ , can y _ou need to bring Spock home, please? We think Grayson has come down with the chickenpox and Spock might have them too,_ Amanda asked through their bond.

 _Spock is capable of taking himself home,_ Sarek replied.

_He’s being stubborn.  Bring him home now._

_Yes, beloved._

Amanda smiled then turned back to Jim, “Grayson’s school had one parent call in two days ago that their child was sick, but he’s not in his class and the other students are vaccinated against the chickenpox.  He still could’ve caught it from the kid.”

               “Probably. Grayson got the vaccine, too, but so did I and I still got the chickenpox when I was a kid.”

               “Also, Sarek said he’d bring our Spock home.”

               “Good.  I’m not looking forward to this.  Grayson being sick I can handle, but Spock, he’s the worst patient ever.”

               “I know, Jim.  He’s as stubborn as can be, but I’ll be here to help, so it shouldn’t be too bad.”

* * *

               Sarek finished reading a report he was sending to the council and got up from his chair and headed to the lab his son was working in.  His wife was most adamant that Spock be brought home and he did not wish to upset her.  He stepped into the lab and saw his son standing by a microscope.  His back was to Sarek and he was reaching behind himself to scratch at his back under his shirt.

               “Spock,” Sarek said, walking closer to his son.  Spock stiffened and removed his hand from his shirt and straighten it before turning around and looking at his father.

               “Is there something I can help you with?” Spock asked. Sarek observed his son and saw that there were, indeed, green sports on his neck and some on his face.

               “Find another that can finish your experiments.  We are going home, you are sick.”

               “I am not sick.”

               “Lift up your shirt.”

               Spock raised an eyebrow at his father and was about to retort when Sarek interrupted by saying, “I will not repeat myself.”

               Spock internally sighed and lifted up his shirt.  Sarek saw that his chest was had numerous green spots.

               “We are going home. Find another that can finish your experiment.”

               “Yes, sir. I will meet you downstairs in fifteen point eight three minutes.”  

               Sarek nodded and then turned and left the room.

* * *

               Bones brought over his tricorder and medicine for Grayson and Spock. Grayson didn’t want to stay in his room so Jim let him bring some books and toys and hang out on his and Spock’s bed.  Amanda thought that was a good idea so that he and Spock could be quarantined together. When Sarek had returned home with Spock, she had shooed him to his room despite his various protests that we did not have the chickenpox.

               “Hi dad!” Grayson said when he saw his father walk in to the bedroom.  Grayson was laying on his stomach on the bed, looking through a picture book about dinosaurs while his Uncle Bones scanned him with a tricorder.

               “Grayson. Doctor.  I am not sick and do not need to be here,” Spock said.

               “Then how do you explain the spots on you?” Jim asked, walking into the room behind him and putting his hands on his hips.  Spock looked at his bond-mate, but didn’t respond.

               “Uh-huh, that’s what I thought.  Go put your pajamas on and get into bed with Grayson,” Jim told him, leaving no room for argument.  Spock internally sighed again and retrieved his pajamas and went into the bathroom to change.  Jim walked over to Bones and smiled at his son who was trying to itch at his back.

               “Well? How’s he doing?” Jim asked.

               “Pretty good.  Chickenpox isn’t that bad for kids his age.  He has a low-grade fever and I don’t think it’ll go any higher than what it is now.  Make sure he eats and gets fluids.  And no scratching,” Bones said, fussing teasingly at his godson and swatting gently at his hands.  Grayson rolled onto his back and giggled up at Jim and Bones.

               "How long until he’s better?”

               “Um...it’s different for everybody. Could be five days could be ten. He shouldn’t need any medicine besides this cream.” Bones told him, setting down a large tub of the anti-itch cream on the bedside table.

               Spock stepped back into the room and stared at Jim and Bones.  Grayson smiled at him and waved.

               “Dad, we get to stay in bed in our pjs for five days!  Do you have spots on your thing too?” Grayson asked.  Spock just stared and nodded, ignoring his mate and Doctor McCoy laughing at him.  He moved and went to sit on the other side of the bed.

               “And what about Spock?” Jim asked Bones who moved to run a tricorder over Spock.

               “You have a fever, too.  I’m going to give him an antiviral because the chickenpox are worse in adults than kids.”

               “And no scwatching!” Grayson chimed in.  Jim laughed and sat on the bed and pulled Grayson into his lap and looked at Spock.

               “Face it, Spock, you’ve got the pox and you are not to leave this room until you’re better.”

               “Doctor, Jim, I do not…”

               “Doctor’s orders, Spock.”

               Spock outright glared at Bones who just laughed and jabbed a hypo into his neck.

* * *

               Bones left after that to go retrieve some more hypos for Spock and Jim stayed in the room to put the anti-itching cream on his boys.  Spock was laying down and glaring at the ceiling. Jim chuckled and helped Grayson take his top off so that he could put the cream on him. 

               “It’s cool, daddy,” Grayson said laying on the bed next to his father while his daddy rubbed the cream over his green spots. Jim smiled and quickly dabbed some on his son’s butt before having him turn over so that he could put some on his the rest of his body.

               “Sa-mehk is scwatching, daddy.”

               Jim glanced to Spock and saw that he was itching his arms. “Spock,” he warned.  Spock stopped and crossed him arms over his chest which made his son giggle at him.  Jim finished with Grayson and helped him back into this pajamas.  He then moved to the Spock’s side of the bed.

               “Come on, Spock, sit up, it’s your turn.”

               Spock did as was told and sat up and removed his top.  Jim smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him lightly on the lips. _Stop being so stubborn._

_I am not stubborn.  It is illogical._

Jim snorted and shook his head.  He took some cream into his hands and started to rub Spock’s hairy chest.  Spock shuddered, closing his eyes and leaning into Jim’s hands. 

               “Grayson, do you want to rub some of the cream on your father’s back?” Jim asked.  Grayson smiled big and nodded, crawling over on the bed and taking some cream into his hands and then scooted to Spock’s backside. He then slapped both hands to his father’s back making his eyes snap open and Jim laugh.

               “No slapping, Grayson.  Just rub the cream over the green dots,” Jim told him.  Grayson said okie dokie and did as he was told.

* * *

               Grayson complained that he was hungry after Jim had put the cream on his Vulcans so Jim headed down to the kitchen to make Grayson some pancakes. Jim was finished up the food when Amanda joined him in the kitchen.

               “How are the patients?” she asked.

               “Spock is insistent that he is well and Grayson isn’t even bothered about it.  I think he’s happy he gets to spend the next week in his pajamas with Spock.”

               Amanda chuckled and helped him put the food on the bed tray.

               “Can you come upstairs and help me feed them?  I’m sure Grayson isn’t going to be a problem but Spock will be…fussy,” Jim asked her.

               “No problem, Jim.”

* * *

               “Mother, I am not in need of nourishment at the moment,” Spock insisted as his mother tried to get him to eat a bowl of oatmeal Jim had made. Amanda gave him a stern look and took the spoon, dipped it into the bowl and held out the food to her son.

               “Spock, open your mouth,” Amanda told him.

               Jim watched with a big smiled on his face as Grayson happily ate his pancakes.

               “No,” Spock said.

               “S'chn T'gai Spock, open your mouth, now.”  Amanda held the spoon closer and narrowed her eyes.  Spock narrowed his back but then caved and opened his mouth enough for his mother to feed him. 

               Jim could visit, he burst out laughing and fell off the side of the bed and onto Max who just stood up and licked Jim’s face while he laughed.

* * *

               Spock squished his face into his t’hy’la’s pillow and inhaled his sweet scent.  The fever he supposedly had was making him cold so he cocooned himself in the covers and tried to not think about itching.  Jim and Amanda had left him and Grayson alone in the room after they had eaten.  Grayson was lying next to him on top of the covers looking through his dinosaur picture book.

               “Dad?” Grayson’s little voice asked.  Spock cracked an eye open and looked at his son.

               “Yes?” he replied.

               Grayson scooted closer and held the book out, pointing to a word, “Can you pwonounce this dinosaurs name, please?”

               Spock sat his head a bit so that he could look at what his son was pointing at. 

               “Protarchaeopteryx,” Spock told him. 

               Grayson just stared at him before blinking and looking back to book and repeated slowly, “Pwo-tark-ee-op-ter-iks.”

               Spock nodded and closed his eyes again and nuzzled into Jim’s pillow again. He then felt his son kiss his nose and say, “Dad?”

               Spock didn’t open his eyes, “Hmm.”

               “Are you sleepy?”

               Grayson leaned closer and lifted one of his dad’s eyelids.  Spock moved his head away and blinked, looking at his son, who giggled and moved to plop down near the end of the bed, his legs and feet facing Spock. Max jumped onto the bed and made himself comfortable laying near Grayson.  Spock smiled slight at his son and then closed his eyes again to rest.

* * *

               Jim peeked into his room to see what his Vulcans were up to and smiled sweetly at the sight he saw.  Spock was sprawled on his back under the covers, his mouth open and slightly snoring.  Grayson was laying diagonally on the bed on his stomach, asleep with his head pillowed on his book with on foot across Spock’s chest and the other next to his face. Max was on his side, asleep with his feet twitching like he was dreaming of chasing a le-matya.  Jim quickly went into the study across from the room and grabbed his PADD before quietly going into the bedroom and snapping some pictures of the sight on the bed.

               He then went downstairs and found Amanda sitting in the living room looking through a few PADDs scattered across the coffee table. 

               "What are they up to, Jim? Itching like crazy?” Amanda asked, glancing up to Jim.

               “Nope. Here, take a look,” Jim replied, handing out the PADD.  Amanda took it and went “aww.”

* * *

               “I’m itchy!” Grayson exclaimed, scratching frantically at his chest and stomach. Spock nodded in agreement and scratched at himself, too.

               “I know, baby boy, but you can’t scratch.  Neither of you can scratch or else I’ll duct tape oven mitts to your hands,” Jim told them, grabbing the anti-itch cream off the bedside table and putting some on his hand.  He quickly rubbed some on his son who sighed in relief.

               “Thank you, daddy.”

               Jim smiled at his son and put some more cream on his arms and back before moving over to his husband to put some on him.  Spock let him rub the cream on him and sighed as well.

               “Thank you, t’hy’la,” Spock said to him. Jim smiled and kissed his forehead.

* * *

               Two days later and Spock and Grayson were still covered in green spots and itchy.  Spock still had a fever and was experiencing headaches. Grayson kept a low-grade fever and wasn’t feeling well this day.  He didn’t want to eat his soup for lunch because Spock didn’t want to and Amanda wasn’t home to help him.  Jim groaned and sat the bed tray down on the dresser and walked out of the room and downstairs. He walked right into Sarek’s study without knocking and up to his father-in-law’s desk.

               “I need you to help me feed Spock and Grayson,” Jim told him.

               “What do you need help with exactly, James?”

               “They don’t feel well but they need to eat.  I made them some plomeek soup and they need to eat it.  Spock is being stubborn and it’s rubbing off on your grandson.  He won’t eat because his dad isn’t eating.  Can you please come and get Spock to get the soup?”

               Sarek internally sighed but nodded his head. “I will help.”

               He followed his son’s mate upstairs and to the room Spock and Grayson were in.  They were under the covers and sitting up slightly.  Jim picked up a bowl of soup and handed it Sarek along with a spoon then picked up the bed tray and put in on the bed over Grayson’s lap. Sarek walked over to Spock’s side of the bed and sat on the edge near him.  Spock eye him and looked to Jim with a quirked eyebrow.

               “Spock, eat,” Sarek said in a way that left no room for argument but Spock did.  He shook his head.

               “I am not hungry,” Spock said.

               “Me neither,” Grayson chimed in.  Jim sighed and held out a spoonful of soup to Grayson.

               “You need to eat, little guy.  You’ll get better quicker if you do,” Jim told him.  Grayson looked to his father, Spock, and Jim looked to Sarek pleadingly.

               “S'chn T'gai Spock. Eat.” Sarek said sternly, holding out the spoonful of soup to his son.  Spock glared and then looked to his son and mate. He then opened his mouth slightly and allowed his father to spoon feed him.  Grayson followed suit and opened his mouth so that his daddy could feed him, too.  Jim smiled and he and Sarek managed to get their sons to finish all of their soup.

* * *

               The next day, Grayson was feeling a bit better and his fever had gone down a bit.  He was still really, really itchy.  Spock’s fever had also gone down somewhat and was itchy as well, but tried to obey his t’hy’la, mother and father and not itched.  He almost cracked when he watched his son rub his legs through his pajama pants.  

               “Grayson, we cannot scratch,” Spock told his son, reeling in his own desire to scratch everywhere

               “Daddy said not to scwatch. He didn’t say anything about wubbing,” Grayson stated matter-of-factly and continued rubbing at his legs and arms.

               Spock considered his son for moment before nodding and rubbing his back against the bedspread and rubbing his chest. “You’re logic is sound, son.”

               “I know.”

               Jim then walked in and fussed at them before leaving the room and coming back in with some of Grayson’s bubble bath and walked into the bathroom.  Spock heard the water running for a while and then stop.  Jim came back into the room and picked Grayson up off the bed.

               “You two are going to take a nice, long, soothing bath, alright?” Jim said.  Grayson smiled and Spock made a groaning sound.

               “Spock. Up and in the bathroom, now.”

               Spock didn’t move so Jim glared and said, “Your dad is home and I can easily go get him.”

               Spock quickly got out of bed and divested himself of his pajamas and went into the bathroom.  He and Jim had a huge tub that Jim loved to use occasionally. Spock didn’t.  Spock stepped into the soothing bubble bath and lounged in it.  He closed his eyes and relaxed.  The heat was helping with the desire to itch.  Jim walked in with Grayson and undressed him and put him in the tub with his father.  He sat up on the other end and started playing with his bath toys and the bubbles while Spock relaxed.  The water was deep enough that Grayson could almost swim in it if he wanted.

               Jim thought it was cute and took another picture with his PADD and then sat on the edge of the tub and played with his son and toys.

* * *

               Another two days later and Grayson has fever and spot free while Spock still had a slight fever and some spots.  He tried to convince them that he was well enough to leave the room and go to work but Jim and Amanda told him no and to stay in bed.  He had knocked over chronometer in retaliation and laid in bed, glaring at the ceiling.

               Grayson was outside playing with Max and Amanda while Jim went up to his room to check on his bond-mate.  Spock ignored him as he lied down next to him on the bed.

               “I love you, Spock,” Jim said to him.  Spock sighed and turned to face him.  Jim rested a hand on his cheek and smiled. “I’m sorry you’re still itchy and spotty.  You’ll be better soon and then you can go back to work.”

               Spock nodded and snuggled into his t’hy’la’s side.

* * *

               The next day Spock woke up early feeling better than he had a week ago.  He got out of bed and looked down at himself and saw that there were no spots anywhere.  He let Jim continue to sleep and went across the hall for some much needed mediation.

               Two hours later, Spock rose from his meditation feeling Jim through there bond not feeling well.  He quickly walked into their room and saw Jim sitting up in bed with noticeable red spots on his face, glaring at him and itching at his arms.

               “Jim, you must not scratch,” Spock told him almost grinning.

               “Oh, shut up and call Bones.”

 


End file.
